1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an Idle Stop and Go (ISG) logic, and more particularly, to a method that can determining ventilation conditions for Idle Stop and Idle Go from ventilation state modeling using information that can be acquired from a vehicle without using additional expensive sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an Idle Stop and Go (ISG) function is for controlling stopping of idling of an engine and makes it possible to achieve economical effect of fuel by repeating starting and stopping of an engine in accordance with road conditions.
For this function, an ISG logic gives an order to stop the engine in idling in response to input information, such as the vehicle speed, engine speed, and the temperature of the cooling water. A vehicle provided with the ISG can achieve fuel efficiency saving of 5 to 15% in the actual fuel efficiency mode.
However, even in a vehicle provided with the ISG in which the fuel efficiency takes precedence, as described above, by setting restrictions that suppress performing of the ISG by ventilation conditions and battery conditions, safety and commercial value of the vehicle system in the vehicle provided with the ISG are improved.
For example, there is an idle stop and idle go function according to specific ventilation conditions, which is a method of keeping monitoring an air-conditioning system and stopping the ISG function from a result determined from the monitoring.
For this configuration, the air-conditioning system is equipped with a communication network and the communication network uses Controller Area Network (CAN) communication, Media Oriented Systems Transport (MOST) communication, or ITS Data Bus 1349 (IDB1349) communication.
FIG. 3 is a logic flowchart for monitoring ventilation conditions for preventing ISG by using hardware, such as an air-conditioning controller, sensors, and communication network and performing ISG restriction under specific conditions.
As described above, Step S100 is a process of monitoring ventilation conditions for preventing ISG in an air-conditioning controller of an air-conditioning system, in which temperature measurement information on cooling/heating-related devices which is measured by a sensor is provided to an air-conditioning controller through the CAN communication.
In Step S110, it is determined whether the ventilation conditions determined from the temperature information read from the sensor by the air-conditioning controller satisfy the idle stop conditions and then, when the idle stop conditions are satisfied, the engine keeps stopped, as in Step S120.
Next, the ventilation conditions for preventing ISG with the CAN communication is monitored again in the air-conditioning controller in the air-conditioning system, as in Step S130, and then it is determined whether the ventilation conditions determined by the monitoring satisfy the Idle Go condition, as in Step S140.
When the Idle Go condition is satisfied, the engine is restarted, as in Step S150.
However, in the hardware-typed method, the ventilation condition logic for determining Idle Stop and Idle Go is executed in the air-conditioning system, such that the air-conditioning system requires an air-conditioning controller for executing the ventilation condition logic.
The hardware-typed method requires various sensors for detecting temperature information from the cooling/heating-related devices and it is required to construct a CAN (or MOST or IDB1394) communication network in order to read the information detected by the sensor with the air-conditioning controller.
The air-conditioning controller, various sensors, and CAN (or MOST or IDB1394) communication network increase the cost for applying ISG and may not be applied due to insufficient layout in some cases, when vehicles that have been manufactured are provided with the ISG function.
In particular, since the ISG cannot be applied due to the layout of vehicles that have been manufactured, it is necessarily disadvantageous in using the ISG for following a fuel efficiency improvement policy regulated by rules.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.